A Knockouts Knockdown
by anngraham
Summary: Ethan has to pick up the pieces after Marti Bell cruelly dumps Rockstar Spud.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and am not making any profit from these. All ideas represented are mine, as are any spelling or grammar mistakes. This is from the One Night Only Knockouts Knockdown PPV taped on May 10th, 2014 and aired November 7th, 2014. Because I hate it, the match with ODB after Marti dumps Spud doesn't happen here.

* * *

Shoulders slumped Spud miserably made his way back to Ethan's dressing room, jacket dragging uncaringly on the ground. The faint snickers that followed his progress made his shoulders droop even further and by the time he was behind closed doors he was as near to genuine tears as he'd ever been, for once glad to find Ethan wasn't around, he didn't want the bigger man to see him at his lowest. Tugging his bowtie off he flopped onto the couch, knees drawn up to his chest he wondered what was wrong with him that made women treat him like a joke.

Ending the call Ethan felt justly smug, Spud was going to be thrilled he'd managed to score a reservation to a popular, almost impossible to get into restaurant for his date. After being the one to convince him to take the chance in the first place it felt only right to help him take some stress out of the situation. It was a constant source of amazement to him why more women couldn't see what a great catch Spud was, instead often dismissing the smaller man without giving him a chance.

Strolling back to his locker room Ethan caught sight of the lucky lady herself, chatting and giggling inanely with Taryn Terrell. Something about the situation made him uneasy and he edged closer, trying to hear what they were talking about. Taryn was a woman that was serious bad news in all the worse possible ways.

"I told you Spud would be the key," Taryn gloated, an ugly sneer on her face as she spat out Spud's name. "You need to keep listening to me Marti if you want to be successful here in Impact."

"I admit he did come in useful against ODB, but I had to let that little troll touch me," complaining Marti shuddered theatrically in disgust. "Can you believe he actually thought he had a chance to get with me?"

Both women laughed cruelly at that, making Ethan's blood boil with rage. Teeth clenched he made his presence known, thrilled when they both flinched at his angry expression. "You utter bitch," growling he barely resisted the urge to strangle both women, "how dare you use Spud like that?"

To no surprise Taryn recovered first, laughing spitefully in his face, "why Ethan, I didn't know you cared so much about itty bitty baby Spud."

Chiming in Marti sneered, "women want a real man, not some shrimp." Fluttering her eyelashes she laid a hand on Ethan's arm, squeezing firmly, "like you Ethan. Why don't you forget about that loser and come hang with us?"

"I'd rather marry a prostitute than waste one more second of my precious time with trash such as yourself," flicking Marti's hand off Ethan leveled one last disdainful glare at both women before stalking off, he had to find Spud. There was no way the other man had taken this betrayal well. Why had he ever thought pushing Spud towards Marti had been a good idea?

Entering his locker room Ethan sighed, as he'd expected Spud was curled up on the couch, knees drawn up and with such a defeated expression on his face he wanted to find Marti Bell and fire her. Sitting down he tugged on Spud's wrist until he uncurled from his tense position, tucking the smaller man against his chest. "I heard what happened," resting his chin on Spud's soft hair he petted soothingly down his back.

"She said she doesn't date short guys," confessing quietly Spud turned his face into Ethan's neck, soaking up comfort from the other man's steady presence. Slowly, bit by bit he relaxed into Ethan's warmth, tension easing from his stiff muscles.

"You're not that short," offering after a short pause Ethan tightened his grip as Spud huffed out a brief laugh, silently vowing to protect the smaller man better from the floozies who only wanted to use him.

"What is wrong with me, Sir?" Pulling back slightly Spud stared plaintively at Ethan's impossibly handsome face, "why does every woman either want to use me or think I'm a joke." Ethan looked back at him with such obvious affection he nearly gave in to the impulse to kiss him. It was getting increasingly difficult to deny his attraction to Ethan, dating Marti would have been an excellent diversion.

"There is nothing wrong with you Spud," protesting strenuously Ethan wanted to rip apart every single person that had made Spud's blue eyes dim with doubt about his own self-worth.

"There doesn't appear to be much right then, Sir," scowling Spud ran a hand through his hair, messing up the neat strands. "Marti pretended to like me, but I could see the disgust in her eyes at the end." Shaking his head, he looked down in misery, "I disgusted her."

"Spud," pained Ethan cupped Spud's face and forced him to look up, "she's an idiot." Meeting Spud's teary blue eyes he feathered his fingers along the line of his jaw, thumb resting just below Spud's bottom lip, "you have a lot to offer anyone lucky enough to notice." His breath caught as Spud's eyes unmistakably darkened in desire.

"Like what?" Breathless Spud shivered as Ethan's hand slid around to grip the back of his neck, sparks of lust setting his nerves on fire even as part of him doubted this was happening, doubted that Ethan could ever want him.

Smiling slowly Ethan tangled his fingers in Spud's thick hair, "like you're loyal, you're funny," leaning in closer he licked his lips as Spud's mouth parted slightly, "you're incredibly attractive." It wasn't until he felt Spud's shuddering gasp that he bridged the last inch separating them. Spud's lips were so warm and pliant under his that he had to get closer, tugging the smaller man onto his lap he groaned as Spud settled flush against his lower body. Licking into that tempting mouth he was able to taste a hint of tea and honey.

Gasping, Spud clutched desperately at Ethan's shoulders, "Sir … " whining as Ethan sucked on his bottom lip, a flash of heat engulfed his senses until his world only consisted of the taste of feel of Ethan's mouth and skin.

"Yes Spud?" Trailing kisses across Spud's jaw Ethan relished the slight burn from stubble, sneaking his hand under Spud's shirt he possessively spread his fingers over soft, warm skin, loving how the smaller man melted into his touch. Any lingering fear of rejection was swept away by the sheer rightness of how perfectly they fit together.

"I didn't know you ..." flustered Spud trailed off with a moan when Ethan bit him quite firmly just below his ear. Panting he surged forward and slanted his mouth over Ethan's, rewarded when this time it was the bigger man who moaned under his kisses.

Rubbing his thumbs in soothing circles on Spud's skin Ethan gentled the kiss, feathering light brushes against his lips until they were both calmer, if they didn't stop, he soon wouldn't have any self-control left. "You're my best friend Spud," running his fingers through silky blond hair he indulged his desire to pet the soft strands, enjoying how Spud's eyes fluttered shut at the action. "I think it's obvious by now, but I want to be more than just friends."

Shifting forward in the bigger man's lap Spud smirked at Ethan's bitten off gasp, "that's good Ethan because I certainly don't snog my friends."

Laughing Ethan gripped the back of Spud's neck and squeezed, the relief at having not destroyed their friendship made him almost lightheaded with happiness. "I made dinner reservations for your date with Marti," dark eyes warm he smoothed his hands down the smaller man's arms. "What do you say to joining me for super instead?"

"I'd say that's a bloody brilliant idea, Sir," smiling Spud pressed a light, lingering kiss to Ethan's jaw, before reluctantly moving off his lap and straightening his shirt. "I'll collect our things and we can get out of here."

Relaxing back against the couch Ethan was content to watch Spud bustle around the room, for once not having to hide his appreciation for the smaller man's slender frame, grinning as Spud caught him staring and blushed. Perhaps he'd send that bitch Marti Bell and thank you note after he convinced Aunt D to fire her skanky ass. Standing he grabbed the duffle bag Spud held out to him, unable to resist sinking his fingers into the smaller man's hair and tugging him into a kiss just because he could.

Flinging an arm around Spud's shoulders Ethan led the way out of the arena, smirking as they passed Taryn and Marti and Spud didn't even look in their direction. Tightening his grip he was content that while their cruel plan may have succeeded, tonight he was the true winner.


End file.
